1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for controlling Myxobolus cerebralis, more particularly the invention relates to the application of a solution onto articles carrying Myxobolus cerebralis in order to neutralize the Myxobolus cerebralis carried thereon. Even more particularly, this invention is directed toward the application of a solution containing a quaternary ammonium compound on articles, such as fishing equipment and accessories, to prevent the spread of Myxobolus cerebralis in cold water fisheries.
2. Summary of Related Art
Myxobolus cerebralis is known to cause whirling disease in salmonids in North American waterways as well as in other cold water fisheries around the world. The spread of whirling disease poses a significant threat to the species and to sport fishing in general. In particular, certain salmonids, such as rainbow trout, are especially susceptible to the disease.
Whirling disease is a descriptive term which indicates the effect of a parasitic microorganism, Myxobolus cerebralis, on immature salmonids. Myxobolus cerebralis may also be generally referred to as Myxosoma cerebralis. For purposes of this invention the terms are intended to mean the same or similar microorganism.
The spores of Myxobolus cerebralis infect the salmonids through the skin of the fish. The parasite effects the growth of the fish by attacking their nervous system. The symptoms include the blackening of the tails of the infected fish as well as a whirling behavior or whirling movements. Additionally, the heads and spine of the fish infected with the parasite can develop improperly and result an unnatural curvature in the body of the fish. The salmonid is then unable to swim properly to survive.
Myxobolus cerebralis spores can be found on underwater objects and in the mud and silt along waterways. Myxobolus cerebralis is known to take on two different forms. One form is found in water systems and is generally eaten by aquatic worms (Tubifex tubifex). A second form, is apparently released by the aquatic worms where it infects the salmonids. The second form may also be introduced to the salmonids through ingestion of the worms.
The spores of the Myxobolus cerebralis can be carried away from a contaminated waterway on the exposed surface of objects present in the water such as boots, waders, and other fishing equipment. It is possible for the spores to survive on the contaminated equipment for an extended period of time under proper conditions. Some studies have indicated that Myxobolus cerebralis remains viable in the dried mud for several years. The continued use of the contaminated equipment could cause the additional spread of Myxobolus cerebralis in other uncontaminated waterways. Therefore, it is desirable to clean and disinfect the contaminated equipment in order to prevent the further spread of Myxobolus cerebralis.
Disinfectants, antimicrobials, and germicides are generally recognized in the art to clean surfaces in various commercial, residential and institutional applications. However, the development and use of an effective solution to prevent the transportation of spores of Myxobolus cerebralis on articles exposed to the microorganism has not been recognized in the art.
Thus, it would be an advantage to provide a method for controlling the spread of Myxobolus cerebralis in waterways. The contamination of the waterways can be attributed to the carrying and transportation of the spores of the parasitic microorganism on articles that have been in contact with the spores in contaminated waterways and fisheries.